The Scared Ice Queen
by DatWriterGirl345
Summary: Elsa had gotten used to being alone, it was anything but comfortable, but she was used to it. She tried something new, becoming Queen of Arendelle, but she failed. So she ran away, and built an ice castle where she could always be alone. But then another thing happened that she wasn't used to. A young man wouldn't let her push him away. Maybe this time, it won't fail. (Jelsa)
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chattering away. After listening to the familiar sounds for a few minutes, I gave up on trying to calm my nerves. I slid out from my frozen bedsheets.

I opened my curtains, and looked down at my soon-to-be subjects milling around, decorating for my coronation.

I winced internally, even when there was no one here to see, I didn't let that little cringe show.

I slid on one glove, and watched as a little brown-haired girl stumbled about with an armload of paper chains. I earnestly wished that I was a little girl helping her mother to put up paper chains, not a young women alone, putting on gloves.

A quick couple of knocks on the door startled me, and my ungloved hand touched the window pane as I stumbled. As the paper chains girl disappeared from my view, I closed the curtains again, if anyone was watching, they wouldn't notice the ice. I hoped I would see paper chains girl at my coronation.

As I slipped on my glove, the servant's voice slipped into my room.

"Princess Elsa, guests will be arriving soon. It would be would be best if you were to start getting ready." It took me several minutes to understand what exactly she meant. The coronation dress was impossible to put on by myself. She needed to come into my room.

I walked to the door and touched the doorknob. No ice formed on the door. Maybe this was my little test. Maybe if she couldn't figure out I had the ice powers, maybe I could get through my coronation day.

I took two very deep breaths before opening the door and letting the first person since my parents died enter my room.

**Jack's POV**

It started out by giving one too many snow days. I was exhausted, but very bored. I had to find something new to do.

I was trying to fly somewhere cold and icy, the wind stopped. Or maybe I was just too tired to hang myself on the breeze. I fell to the ground. I groaned. It didn't hurt terribly bad, but it was summer here. Here in-wherever the wind had decide to abandon me.

As I got up, I rubbed my side. Now I was exhausted, bored, my side hurt, and it was summer. Worst day ever. I looked down at all the boats in the fjord, and the castle that it surrounded. I could almost hear the buzzing of excitement from where I was. I guess something exciting was going on, maybe some sort of party. I didn't really care. I turned around.

And to my pure joy, there were snow covered mountains not too far away. I could walk there! I began walking. It was going to take me forever to get up there with my smarting side and exhausted powers.

**AN:** ** Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction I've ever written, and I really hope you all like it! Please review, and let me know if you're confused about anything. I will make sure to answer any questions you have, either through PMs or reviews, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's POV**

I looked out over 'my' people. They should be there, practically lining up, waiting for the gates to be open. They should be open, with me sitting inside my room, and my parents and Anna outside. But my parents are long gone. And the townsfolk are about to become my people. One of 'my' people looked up at me. It was paper chains girl.

I was startled, but I managed to wave. I touched the window. Again. It started to freeze, even with my glove on. I closed my curtains so she wouldn't think it was strange. Conceal, don't feel. Make one wrong move, and everyone will know. But it's only for today, and it's agony to wait.

I opened my door.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates."

I looked around my room one more time before stepping out into the unknown. I haven't left my room in several years. Once again, not since, since...Since Mom and Dad died.

I stepped out, and walked down the stairs, my hands clasped as safely as possible in my gloves, and my toes curling and uncurling in my shoes. I didn't even notice that I was already in the little church with everyone watching me until I saw the priest.

I managed to get through my ceremony. I was Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I might be able to do this. But only for today. My mind wandered until I had to decline yet another dance offer.

I even talked to Anna, but after a while, she was occupied with some prince or something. _Oh Anna, make good choices_.

Mostly, the dance was going well, and maybe we could have one every so often. I could have one during winter, when the cold constantly emitting from my body was less noticeable. Then Anna and the prince approached me.

She introduced me and then began giggling. That's when I actually started listening closely to what she was saying.

"We would like your blessing on our marriage!"Anna nearly yelled. She continued talking and gesturing between her and...Hans? Yes, that was the name she gave me.

I was baffled.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Anna goes on about inviting his brothers, didn't she hear me?

"Slow down, no one's brothers are coming over, and no one is getting married."

"But, but-it's true love!"

"Anna, can I speak with you alone?" I wasn't sure how I was going to explain it to her, I'd try though.

"No, anything you can say to me, you can say in front of Hans." I put on an emotionless face, preparing for all the emotion Anna was about to have.

"You can't marry a man you just met." Her face, this, everyone looking, it was too much. I walked quickly to the nearest guard. "The party is over, close the gates."

"Elsa! No!" She ripped off one of my gloves. Panic shot through my entire body.

"Give me my glove!" I had to get it back, I had to, right now.

"Elsa, I can't live like this anymore!" I was weakening. I had to protect her.

"Then leave." It hurt to say that, but she could be happy somewhere else, somewhere safe, somewhere without me.

"What did I ever do to you?!" She caused anyone who wasn't already watching to look over with her shouting. She didn't understand. It hurt, but I concealed.

"Enough, Anna." She started babbling, confused and desperate. I had to get away, the gates had to be closed.

"I said enough!" The ice shot out from my hand. I didn't-but I-I was trying to conceal. Everyone saw it. They know!

"She's a monster!" someone yelled. I ran.

I ignored Anna's calls. When I got to the lake, I thought it was over. They were going to catch me. Until, I accidentally, for the third time today, touched something. The lake froze underneath my feet.

I didn't hesitate. I ran. Leaving Anna safe, and me with a broken heart.

**Jack's POV**

Ugh, I am really out of shape. My leg muscles were burning, and I had to sit down. Fortunately, the cold doesn't bother me. I sat for a while, but soon got up again. I wanted to be at the top of that darn mountain. I wondered if anyone else was up here. Then I shook my head. I'm the only 'crazy' person headed up the North Mountain. Everyone else was down in Arendelle, enjoying the warm, summer sun. BLEH.

**AN: Hi everyone! Second chapter here! I hope that I'm doing a good job with the characters... I can't wait to get some feedback on this story, as a writer, I'm always wanting to grow and write better stories. Any feedback, positive, or negative (meaning _constructive_criticism) is very, overwhelmingly, welcome. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa's POV**

I hate this. No, I hate me. I'm a monster.

I stared at the snow. At least this time, I was only adding on to what's already there. I started to sing quietly.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_not a footprint to be seen_

_It's the kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep in, heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be, _

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know-_

_Let it go, Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, Let it go,_

_Turn away and slam the door_

I smiled, I'd concealed so much, I haven't even sung in years. I got more excited as I continued to sing, I had to make something with my powers...

_I don't care, what they're going to say, _

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance can make everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me,_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free!_

I knew what to build, I starting working on some stairs.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_I'm one with the wind and sky!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand, and here I stay_

_Let the storm rage on-_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast, _

I ripped off my tiara and stared at it for a moment

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

I threw it away

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go! Let it go! _

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand,_

_In the light of day-!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway. _

**Jack's POV**

I continued up the mountain, and then this purple cloak flew out of nowhere and hit me in the face. Much to my side's dismay, I was knocked off my feet. I guess I was wrong, someone else was up here. And they would need this back soon. They would be frozen in a minute.

I couldn't find any footprints, the snow had picked up, even though it was summer. I heard this faint noise, so I followed it, and eventually I found out that it was a voice.

It was coming from this ice structure. I was pumping myself up to run, when the ice platform became an ice castle. Woah. Impressive, maybe they didn't need this cloak after all.

I had to go in there! It was so cool. And, uh, I had to make sure that whoever got their cloak. Just in case.

I slid inside. I followed the voice upstairs and put the cloak down. I didn't want to scare anyone with a floating cloak, I just wanted to observe. Whoever it was, she, finished her song. I thought about the lyrics I had heard, wondering what they meant.

As she walked through the doors, I was astounded. She was gorgeous.

"Who are you?!" She shouted, and she raised her hands, defensively.

"Wait, you can see me?"

**Elsa's POV**

I put the last touch on my ice castle right before I finished singing. It felt so good to sing, until I came through the doors.

There was a young man standing in my castle, looking at me. I couldn't hide it, he knew I was a monster.

"Who are you?!" I shouted before I could stop myself. I shouldn't look so alarmed.

"Wait, you can see me?" I held my hands up higher, I might have to use my ice to-to...protect myself.

"Yes, of course I can. But you shouldn't be here, you can't. Leave."

"Wow! You know, no one has ever seen me before! You're the very first. I didn't think anyone would ever see me!"

"I said leave!" I was getting really scared. There was a strange man in my castle, almost standing next to a monster, and he didn't even know it.

"Hey, hey! I'm not going to hurt you, all right?" My mask had slipped, he saw how scared I was.

"Leave, just, leave please. It's dangerous here." I tried being less aggressive, maybe he would go.

"What's wrong?" But, how?-I, no one had ever asked me that before.

**AN: Yay! Jack and Elsa met! Hopefully you didn't mind me putting all of 'Let it go' in there, I just wanted to be able to write a little bit of what Elsa was thinking. Please, please review! (If anyone ever reads this [so alone {hey! Just like Elsa! We can be besties!}]) I hope that you all enjoyed today's chapter, it's a bit longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsa's POV**

"What's wrong?" No one had ever asked me that. Whenever I got upset, all anyone would say was, calm down Elsa. Never, what's wrong?

"Hey?" he asked again, I was glad he got over whatever fit he was having. I made myself look calm.

"Nothing is wrong. I asked you to leave." I was going to get rid of him.

"I know. I was hoping that you had forgotten." He smiled. Elsa frowned. Then he imitated her, pulling his good-natured features into an exaggerated frown. Elsa switched all her features to emotionless, hardly having to think about it, she had done it some many times.

"What's your name?" He asked. I clasped my hands, wishing that I hadn't thrown away my gloves so soon.

"Could you please leave?" I was losing all hope.

"No, I really want to know your name." He was persistent. Maybe If I gave him this, he would go away.

"I'm Elsa." I saw no point in lying to him about my name. I was never really good at lying anyway.

"Hi Elsa, I'm Jack." He offered me his right hand. I ignored him and nodded.

"Leave, you're in danger."

"Which means, so are you. What's wrong?"

"I don't-" I sighed. "Please, just leave?"

"Elsa, what is it?" I was startled when he used my name. I wasn't called that by anyone but Anna. I just gave up, and ignored him.

"Elsa?" I stopped making eye contact with him, and turned around, going to another room.

"Elsa?" he said, louder. I continued to ignore him.

"Elsa? I need somewhere to stay. I got hurt earlier, and, uhm..." I turned back to him. If he needed a place to stay, I might-I guess I could, for one night.

"You can stay here, but for _one night._" I gave a small glare, to let him know I was serious.

"Okay, thanks." He was totally unfazed.

**Jack's POV**

She led me to one of her rooms. She acted cold and icy, but I could tell she was exhausted. I thought I would be happy when I finally convinced her to let me stay, even if it was for one night. But I wasn't happy, I felt like I had worn her down.

"Elsa?" I said, hoping she wouldn't ignore me.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I gave her a big smile. She gave a short nod and walked out of the room. I wished she wouldn't be so defensive around me. And what was this danger she kept talking about?

I lay down in the bed that she made for me. I couldn't sleep, but I didn't really like sleeping since I had met Pitch. That man was creepy.

I just stared at the ice, and wished I could make things as beautiful as she did.

Then I heard noises coming from the other room. I got up and walked a little closer, and I heard Elsa, whimpering.

I ran into her room, maybe she was in this danger she kept talking about.

She was asleep, curled up in her bed, crying. While it didn't bother me, I could tell that the room was about ten degrees colder.

I didn't hesitate before shaking her awake.

"What, I..." She stopped.

"Elsa, why were you crying?" I asked gently.

"I had a nightmare." She said, trying to rub away the evidence, but only making her eyes more red.

"What about?"

"That's none of your business. Now, just leave me alone, please?"

"Okay, fine." I hated how she would just dismiss me. I also hated how she wouldn't use my name.

About half an hour later, I heard the whimpering again. I walked to Elsa's room, resolved that she was going to talk to me this time.

I shook her awake.

She said nothing, just looking at me, tears still silently running down her face.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

**AN: Okay, just so you know: Elsa was Jack's first believer. Jack is not part of the guardians, but he's met Pitch, and he knows he's no good. **

**Hope you liked it! Good night, good morning, and good afternoon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I get to reply to some reviews! (Yay! I'm not alone!)**

**Guest: Thank you! I watch RotG to try and make him more like his character. Please let me know of anything I can do to make him more realistic.**

**Me: I agree! I think her meeting Jack in the ice castle is perfect, because (like mentioned above) I just watched RotG, and Jack is much like Elsa in his isolation for a while there, and his fear of being accepted, and of destroying things. "I make a mess out of everything." ~ Jack Frost. See! Just like Elsa! Okay. Sorry, I'm just excited to have so many reviews, that I'm talking too much. Simply, Jack and Elsa can be more themselves in the movie period than in the AU's. I think. I still love AU's though!**

**Mistflower21: Thank you as always for your encouraging words!**

**I'm sorry for not updating in so long, but I got sick on the weekend, and I have to use my dad's laptop, cause I don't want anyone in my family to see this ever... (They wouldn't disapprove of me doing this, just, they would judge me.) Please enjoy!**

**Elsa's POV**

_Anna, no! The scream went on for what seemed like five minutes straight. Then mother and father ran in. They tore me apart from Anna, and soon we were at the trolls. They warned me that my magic can cause beauty, but also destruction, and that fear would be my enemy. The next day, Anna knocked on my door, she started to sing, and I couldn't help myself, I had to see her. I opened the door just a little bit, but it knocked Anna to the ground, a large bump forming on her head. She got up, and pointed straight at me. "You, you! You hurt me! You always hurt me, and you never tell me why? I HATE YOU, ELSA! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! " Mother and father came, running up the stairs. "Elsa, what have you done?" I closed my door, tears running down my check. Even if I had wanted them to, they couldn't come in. The door was iced shut._

I was shaken awake. I tried not to let the emotion show, but I couldn't stop the tears running down my checks.

It was bad enough seeing the reality happen, did I have to see Anna screaming at me also?

I finally looked at Jack.

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

**Jack's POV**

I hate seeing people upset, or...scared?

"I don't want to talk about it." She wrapped her arms around herself like she was cold.

I frowned for a second, but then I decided I tried doing something fun, she deserved to have some fun.

I poked her nose. "Beep." It worked on kids, I had to do something.

She was biting her lip. I knew that expression, it was the one adults had when they tried not to laugh. Adults are way too serious.

Fortunately, she had stopped crying after I beeped her nose. Doing what I was about to do, is not okay to do to a crying person.

I threw a snowball at her.

"Hey!" She yelped. I smiled, and threw another at her.

"Where are you getting those?" She asked.

Elsa's POV

I wished I hadn't let him stay in my ice castle... He wouldn't leave me alone.

Then, he poked my nose. He said beep as he did it, like it was some sort of button.

My parents used to do that to Anna. Not to me though, it was something they picked up from Anna's maid.

I tried hard not to laugh.

Then he threw a snowball at me.

I yelped. I tried not to, but it just came out as some sort of strange squeak. He threw another snowball at me.

Then a thought came to me.

"Where are you getting those?" He couldn't take apart my ice castle, could he?

Then he smiled the most genuine smile I've seen in my life.

"I have powers just like yours, Elsa!" I brought my hands together quickly. I guess I should have known he knew I had ice powers, the ice dress, the living in a castle. But-

"You have the curse too?" The genuine smile disappeared.

"Curse? Elsa, did some witch or something come along and mutter a spell over you?"

"No. I was born with it." Wasn't he?

"Then they are by no definition a curse. And, even if a scary old witch had done this, then that witch would have given you a gift." He smiled, but it wasn't the same.

"You're wrong, they are a curse."

"By who's definition?" He was going to pull a dictionary out of the air, I could see it on his face.

"By mine." He looked upset, and maybe frustrated.

"Elsa-"

"How did you get your powers?" I wasn't sure if I should have asked it, but I did.

"I'm not sure. I woke up with them. Maybe a witch muttered some spell over my head." He went cross-eyed for a second. "But why does it matter how we got them? We should just have fun!" His eyes went back to normal, completely. I hadn't shown him any kindness, so I decided to give him a smile. The smallest one I could. I didn't trust him, you can't expect me to.

**Jack's POV**

She smiled! It was a small one, and I knew she could do better, but I was overjoyed.

The sun had risen while we talked.

"I'm going to leave you to breakfast, I have to go find my own food. I'm going to have to eat berries like a stupid kangaroo."

She looked down at her hands.

"Okay." Maybe she liked kangaroos or something. Kangaroos don't even eat berries do they?

I waved and walked out onto the balcony.

"Hey wind! Take me to some food!" I was going to get some food, definitely not berries.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry if the spacing/text size is weird, we'll just say there was too much accidental tab closing! Review pretty please! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elsa's POV**

Food. As soon as he said it, I felt my stomach's complaints. I went outside and did manage to find some berries. But they were frozen.

I experimented and popped a few in my mouth. They thawed just enough that I could crunch them, making a loud, crushing noise.

I decided to finish them, I didn't want Jack to make fun of me. I gave up on chewing them and just swallowed them whole. Hopefully that would be enough for now.

And I did feel a little stronger. Once Jack got back, I would send him away. I could still hurt him, even if he did have the curse. I walked inside my castle, and waited for the sound of footsteps.

I waited more. Maybe he wasn't coming back? I was slightly disappointed, because I had thoroughly prepared myself to send him away. It made my job easier in any case.

With my stomach settled, and my mind more at ease now that Jack wasn't coming back, I fell asleep again.

_Paper chains girl walked up to me. _

_"Queen Elsa?" I smiled. Maybe she wanted me to help her make paper chains, or hang them up with her. _

_"Yes?"_

_"Why did you hurt Princess Anna?" Her words hurt me. _

"_I-what are you talking about?"_

"_Princess Anna. She says she remembers you hurting her. She says that you made her forget. Why did you do that to her? Then why did you stop talking to her, she just wanted to talk to you. I don't think she wants to talk to you ever again, now." _

_"I didn't mean to. Mama and Papa said it would be best..." Paper chains girl pointed her finger at me accusingly._

_"Well, your Mama and Papa are dead. If we don't protect her from you, Princess Anna will be too!" As she talked, she changed from a girl to a young women, around my age. _

_"Tell Anna I love her." I stepped back several steps. _

_"That would be a lie." She sneered. _

_"I always loved her." I ran away. I was running through the snow when I tripped and _woke up. I was shaking a little. Paper chains girl probably did hate me now that she had seen how dangerous I am. A tear rolled down my cheek. And then another.

Then I heard footsteps.

**Jack's POV**

When I got back, Elsa was sleeping. I went to my bedroom and laid down. I wondered how welcome I was here.

I sat, looking at the moon for a long time. I wondered if he had the answers to all my questions. I tried asking him a few, but eventually I stopped and went silent, falling into a daze.

Then I heard Elsa move around a lot. I'd better talk to her.

In my dazed state, it took my a moment to realize she had a tear on her cheek. She had tried to wipe it away discreetly, but had missed. I came completely out of my haze.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, you have to leave."

"Now?" I was a bit taken aback Maybe if I just avoided the subject, she would forget and let me stay.

"Yes." How best to avoid it? I formed a snowflake and blew it onto her face. She blinked and scrunched up her nose for a second. She was really cute when she did that. _Though she can't love me if she just shuts me out. _I smiled at her.

"You will leave in the morning." I put my hands up, like in surrender. I wasn't exactly surrendering though, I fully intended on leaving for breakfast. Then I'd come back. Maybe I could help her with her powers. If I could just get her to trust me. I went back to my room, plotting.

**Elsa's POV**

I slept again, nightmares were not restful. I managed to sleep with no dreams for a while. When I awoke, it was late morning. I hadn't meant to sleep that late, but I needed my rest to make Jack leave.

I went into his room, but I didn't find him there. I made a quick search of my castle, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I frowned. That just meant he was going to be coming back. It didn't seem like Jack to just leave.

I decided to hide. It may seem cowardly, but I wasn't going to run again, I wasn't sure of anywhere I could run to.

First-off, I did my best to change Jack's bed into a table. I stuck a couple of ice flowers into an ice vase. Then I ran into one of my extra rooms, and tried to find some nook or something to hide in. But I was losing hope, I couldn't thaw my ice, and there wasn't anywhere to hide.

I heard footsteps downstairs and panicked. I surrounded myself with layer after layer of ice. Leaving myself with only a couple of feet. I added two more layers, leaving me about three feet. I knew that Jack was going to find me. It was a huge ice dome in the middle of a room. But he couldn't get through. No one could get through.

It hit me. I couldn't thaw my ice, I was going to die in here. I began to cry a little, thankful that my ice was too thick for Jack to see me.

**Jack's POV**

I left before Elsa woke up. I thought I'd give some kids a snow day. They loved it.

I ran upstairs and went into my room, I usually walked around a little bit before checking on Elsa. I think she liked being able to hear me, so I wouldn't surprise her.

Unfortunately, it looked like Elsa had turned my room into a sitting room. There was a strange table with some ice flowers on it.

I walked into Elsa's room.

"Elsa?" She wasn't there. I stepped into her main room.

"Ellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I hollered. No answer. I seemed like she was playing hide and seek. I smiled, I was good at seeking.

I eventually wandered into a room that had a large dome of ice within it. Oh, that wasn't such a great hiding spot.

I tapped on the ice with two fingers.

"Elsa, found you."

"Go away." I frowned, I was getting tired of this.

"Can't we talk about what's going on?" I could hear her crying now. She must have been sobbing when she finally got her words out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE. I just harm everyone." She got quieter. "Leave me alone to die."

Now I was really frustrated. No, I was angry. How could she talk like that? I wasn't going to let her die, never. No, I will never.

I don't know about my past, but I do know that I would never just let anyone die. Never.

**Elsa's POV**

I finished speaking, and he didn't answer. I was confused. I hadn't heard footsteps, so he couldn't have left.

I stared at my prison. I wondered how painful my death would be. I lost all my hope of getting out after I spoke those words. 'Leave me alone to die'. I guess that confirmed it.

I still heard nothing, but I started to see something. It was a brown stick. It was getting closer and closer. How was it getting through my ice?

Then I saw something half blue, half brown, connected to it.

I stared at it, wondering what it could be.

Then as it got clearer and cleared, I saw that it was Jack. But how?

He was thawing my ice?

I threw myself against my back wall, and added so many layers of ice, it almost touched me.

Jack got closer and closer.

Soon he reached my last layer of ice, and I closed my eyes, I didn't want to look at him. He pulled me up. I finally opened my eyes, expecting to see him smirking, but he looked angry.

He said nothing, and his brow furrowed.

He pointed his staff at my feet, and I watched in horror as they covered my feet, up to my ankles. Why was he trapping me?

**Jack's POV**

"Now tell me what's going on." I looked her in the eye. She shook her head.

"Elsa-"

"I'm scared. You're scaring me." Her ice walls had turned a dark gray. She sounded terrified.

I immediately thawed the ice around her feet.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I just-was trying-Can't you tell me what's wrong? You can tell me, you can't hurt me. I would never try to hurt you."

She wrapped her arms around herself, and looked down at the ground.

"I'll be on the balcony when you're ready to talk." I walked onto the balcony. Why had I been so reckless? She probably would never trust me now.

**AN: I'm sorry I didn't update for so long... I hope you'll take the time to review. I will try really hard to post again by Friday. Please review. **

**Also, I haven't decided yet, should Pitch be in the story? I can write it either way, please leave your vote in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Elsa's POV**

He walked out onto the balcony, leaving me...Leaving me more than confused. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to explain all that had ever happen, and for him to tell me how to turn off my powers.

But I knew he wouldn't. I looked down at my cursed hands. A gift? How could he say it was a gift.

I sunk to the floor, shaking slightly, and looked around my room. It was breath-taking, and it wasn't even an important room. Why did I even have 'important' rooms? Only I lived here. Or, I had intended to be the only one living here.

I looked out to the balcony. Or, one of the balconies. The door was shut, but I could just see Jack's form behind the ice. He was sitting in a chair. I didn't remember making a chair out there, so I guessed he had made it himself.

I looked at my hands again. I closed my eyes. I concentrated, and when I opened them again, there were ice gloves. They were made out of the same material as my dress, except they were opaque.

I knew that they wouldn't actually prevent my ice powers. Not even real gloves had totally prevented it. But maybe this would give me the courage to talk to Jack.

I clasped my hands and closed my eyes, 'conceal, don't feel.' I thought to myself.

I realized I actually hoped he wouldn't call me a monster. Even though that's what I have been arguing to him, I never wanted him to say those words.

I stood up, and walked to the balcony doors. As I pulled the handle, I missed the feeling of my bare hands against the ice. I had only so recently gained that freedom.

Jack turned around as I opened the door.

"Hi," I said weakly. He gave me a small smile.  
"Hey." I made an ice chair for myself and sat down. I took a deep breath, and avoided his gaze.

"I have a sister, her name is Anna." I glanced up at him, he was still smiling. "When we were little, I used to make snow for her. We would skate inside the house, and have snowball fights. One day, I formed little snow slopes for her to jump on. She jumped too fast, and I tried to form one under her, but I slipped. My ice hit her in theh head. As she fell onto nearby snow, a streak of her hair turned white. I called for Mama and Papa-" my throat was getting tight. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened them when I felt something on my shoulder. Jack gave me a little pat and a sympathetic smile. "Mama, Papa, and I took Anna to some trolls. They healed her, but they had to erase Anna's memories of my powers." 'Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel.' "And, I insisted on being in my room all the time. I wanted to get them under control, so I wouldn't hurt Anna. Anna didn't understand, and I know she was hurt that I refused to talk to her. Mama and Papa were the only ones allowed to see me, and come into my room. They helped me the best they could. But, one day they had to leave, just for some business, but their ship sank. I had no human contact except for when someone would knock on my door, and leave my food outside. And, except for when Anna would try to talk to me."

I stopped. I didn't want to tell him that I was Queen of Arendelle. What would he think of me for leaving my people like I did.

"And, I-uh-came down for an important event, and Anna grabbed my glove, and I accidently showed everyone my powers, and I ran." Did that count as lying? It was an important event. I looked at him to see if he had bought it.

"Elsa, I'm sorry."

"Do-did you have a sister?"

"I don't know. If I ever did, I don't remember her. She's been dead for a long time now, if she existed."

"How do you know that?" How could he know that without knowing if he had a sister? He smiled.

"Well, I am about two hundred fifty years old." He laughed.

"Two hundred fifty?" I asked, quietly.

"Yup, you?"

"Twenty-one."

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't believe how sad a life she's lived. My heart hurt for her. And she was very young. I suppose I must have been even younger when I became Jack Frost.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"What was your special event?" I wondered what had brought her out of her room if she was so afraid of hurting everyone.

"Um." She bit her lip and clasped her hands tightly, squeezing them. I just noticed that she had put on gloves. Now I felt really bad for her. She must have been really nervous about talking to me.

"Elsa, it's okay, you can tell me anything. I promise once I figure out anything about my past I'll tell you." She shifted in her seat.

"It, it was my coronation."

"Your what?" I searched my brain for the meaning of that word, I almost remembered it.

"I came of age to be Queen of Arendelle." She glanced up at me. I suppose I looked shocked because she looked back down immediately.

"You're Queen of Arendelle?" I said, trying to sound as neutral and unsuprised as possible.

"Yes." She squeezed her hands into fists.

"That's so cool!" I stood up.

"Huh?" She stood up too.

"I'm friends with a Queen! You just raised my coolness level."

"We're friends," She looked down at her hands and got rid of her gloves, "And-and I can't hurt you?"

"I'm certain." I smiled.

Then she pratically ran into me and wrapped her arms around me. I took me a second to hug her back, I was really suprised.

After a few seconds, she stepped back, and grinned at me.

"I've wanted to be able to do that for so long."

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter! I decided not to put Pitch in this story, but maybe I'll do a sequel? I'm not going to make any plans yet though. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, just leave a review! :D Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elsa's POV**

I hadn't hugged anyone in a long time.

I stepped back to look at Jack. Really look at him without my regular thoughts distracting me.

He was adorable. I giggled. I just thought a boy was adorable. I'd never done that before.

"Elsa?" Oops, I hadn't realized I was staring at him. I smiled, I didn't care, I was too happy to care.

"Elsa, are you alright?" I giggled, but this time I didn't cover my mouth with my hand. The boy who I couldn't hurt and who I thought was adorable just asked me if I was alright. I giggled again before I had a brilliant idea.

I poked his nose. "You're adorable." I giggled. I just called him adorable.

"Els-"

"You're adorable, you're adorable, you're adorable!" I tried to spin around but I nearly fell over. I giggled again as I righted myself.

"Hey Elsa, maybe you should sit down?" I looked up at Jack, was he serious?

"I don't wanna." I stayed serious for a moment, trying to imitate Anna when she was little and didn't want to go to bed, but I burst into laughter.

"Hey Elsa, I think you need to sit down." I smiled, that wasn't going to happen. I kicked off my shoes and did my best to run out of the room.

I heard Jack say ow. I must have kicked one of my shoes onto him. I laughed again. They were just shoes, why was he being such a baby?

I sprinted across my main room, but fell over. I hit my cheek, but I didn't say ow. I didn't want to be like baby Jack. I rolled over laughing.

All of a sudden, I realized Jack was right by me, frowning down at me. Adorable Baby Jack.

I stifled my giggle.

"Elsa, you need to rest." Before I could reply, he picked me up. Adorable Baby Jack was strong. I gave up trying to stop my laughs. I laughed so hard I snorted.

"What are you laughing about?" Jack asked as he laid me down on my bed.

"Strong Adorable Baby Jack!" My giggles shook me from head to toe. He pulled the covers up over me and gently started rubbing my shoulder.

"Shh..." He said. I slowly stopped laughing and my breathing evened. I blinked several times and realized I felt sleepy. I rolled over and let him rub circles on my back. I listened as he took a breath in and breathed it out in a 'shh...'. He did it over and over again.

I didn't want to fall asleep, the human contact felt so good. But against my will, my eyelids closed.

JACK'S POV

I smiled when her eyelids fought their way closed, but I continued rubbing circles on her back for a long time. I only stopped when my arm was aching.

I smiled at Elsa. She had said my name for the first time. Unfortunately, she was delirious when she said it, but she also said I was adorable. That just had to count for something.

Her stomach growled loudly. I realized she had t eaten lunch or dinner. I would get her a great breakfast. I flew out to a bakery, made it back in record time (considering my large load), and made a chair to sit in to wait for her to wake up.

A/N: sorry that the bold isn't working. :( anyway, I figured that between her not eating food, water, and then the sudden gush of happiness, she got a little crazy. She was also exhausted. Whatever. Hoped you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Scared Ice Queen Ch 9**

**Elsa's POV**

**I slowly woke up, feeling drowsy and half asleep. Feeling like I was made of lead. **

**I opened my eyes briefly, but the light was too bright, and I closed them again. After waiting several seconds, I opened my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to sit up so I shielded my eyes with my hand.**

**I took in my surroundings blearily. It was my room, it just seemed brighter than usual. Then my eyes fell on some brown paper bags with something in them. It smelled good. **

**I finally tore my eyes away from the bags and I realized Jack was there. I giggled, I don't remember what, but there was something vaguely hilarious about him. **

**I giggled again, but immediately regretted it. My head hurt. It hurt really badly. And so did my right cheek.**

**"Elsa, how are you feeling?" Jack asked me slowly, like I was going to explode or something if he wasn't careful. I smiled, spontaneous human combustion. That wasn't going to happen to me, I was pretty sure. **

**"Elsa?" I looked back at Jack. Then it came to me. Strong Adorable Baby Jack. For a moment I was confused, but I slowly remembered what had happened last night. I giggled again, remembering how funny it had been. **

**But then not only my head hurt, my whole body hurt. It was so silly and funny, that I kept laughing quietly anyway. **

**"Elsa, do you want to eat some breakfast?" I looked down at my stomach, I remembered how hungry I was. With great effort, I nodded slightly. **

**"Can you get up?" I couldn't, I couldn't move. I was going to be trapped again. No, I was trapped. I would be stuck in one room forever. Again. I shook my head as much as I could, and despite my effort, tears came down my cheeks. **

**No, I had been so happy, and now I had ruined it. I was sad again. I cried harder, how could I let myself be sad again? **

**"Elsa, it's okay, we'll figure everything out." Jack came and sat next to me on my bed. He handed me a brown paper bag. I lifted my hands and reached inside. I pulled out a piece of some sort of bread. I wanted to stuff it in my mouth, but my hands wouldn't move as fast as I wanted them to. I pulled them up deliberately, and bit into it.**

**I chewed, my head ached, but I was too hungry to stop. It fell in my stomach.**

**My body screamed for more. I finished the bread, but I was still starving. I turned my head to look at Jack. I wasn't sure I could speak, but I didn't just want to snatch a bag. **

**I sighed, I probably couldn't even snatch anything if I wanted to.**

**"Elsa, what is it?" What could I do? I looked between Jack and the paper bags. I raised my hand and pointed at the bag.**

**"You want more?" He ripped open a bag and gave me a half sandwich. I pulled my hand back with the half sandwich. I ate each piece as quickly as I could. I was less hungry, but my stomach still wanted more.**

**I wanted to reach for another paper bag, but I was too tired to even raise my hand. I closed my eyes, I was still tired. **

**Jack began rubbing my shoulder. I frowned and swallowed back my tears through my tight throat. **

**I wanted to roll onto my back so he could rub my back again. I just couldn't.**

**When I woke up, my body still hurt, but I could move a little bit more. Everything still hurt. I managed to sit up. I looked around again. Jack wasn't there.**

**There was still food on the bed. I grabbed one of the bags myself and ate a turkey sandwich with lettuce and cheese. It was really good. I reached into another bag and found at least a dozen cookies. I was about to eat them all, but the I realized I wanted to share them with Jack.**

**Where was he? I decided this was a good time to test out my voice.**

**"Jack?" I winced when I couldn't finish the k. I cleared my throat. "Jack?" It sounded better, but I really needed some water. I looked around me in desperation. I couldn't get any water, everything was frozen. **

**I was determined not to cry. Not again. I would just call Jack, he could thaw things. I swallowed and cleared my throat.**

**"Jack!" No answer. "Jackkk!" Maybe he left. I decided I needed to go downstairs and see for myself. Maybe my voice was just too quiet. **

**I pushed the covers off and turned so my feet hung over the floor. I slid down and found that I wasn't as unsteady as I was afraid I would be. I took a step forward, and then two. I was so focused on stepping that I nearly ran into the wall. **

**I took the opportunity the rest agains the door frame. I took a deep breath and kept on going, I was wary of falling. **

**I finally made it to the stairs and then down them when I heard something from upstairs. I sighed and made my way upstairs again. **

**I saw him on the balcony. I was really glad to see him, but I didn't feel like walking anymore with my Jello legs.**

**"Jack!" He turned around.**

**"Elsa, are you okay?" He walked over to me slowly, much like I was going to explode again. **

**"I need water." I felt bad for not greeting him or thanking him for taking care of me, but I wasn't sure how many words I could get out, and I needed water. **

**"Oh, okay." He made a solid cup shaped piece of ice. I watched silently as he melted the ice on the inside, leaving an ice cup filled of cold water. **

**He handed it to me and smiled. **

**My hands were still unsteady, and I decided not to embarrass myself and sit down to drink.**

**I sighed and made my way back to the bedroom. Each step deliberately taken. Jack followed me silently, I couldn't remember what I had said out loud and what I had thought.**

**My insides sucked in. I hoped I hadn't said all my thoughts. **

**I sat down and sucked all the water down. I felt better. **

**"Elsa, what happened last night?" Jack asked quietly. **

**"I, um, I'm not sure what exactly I said anymore." I really didn't want to relay all my thoughts one by one. **

**"Elsa, can you tell me what you think happened?" I breathed in quickly. I could do this. Jack was my friend.**

**"I told you about Anna and Momma and Papa. I hugged you, and I was really happy, and I. I thought you were adorable. And you said I should sit down, but I didn't want to. I kicked off my shoes, and one of them hit you, and I thought you were being a baby because you said ow. I fell over while I was running, and you picked me up and put me down on my bed. And I thought that you were really strong. And I started laughing again. And then you rubbed my shoulder and I rolled over and you rubbed my back and I fell asleep. And that's what happened, I think." **

**Jack blinked several times. Then he laughed. **

**"Oh, Elsa," he stifled a laugh. "I meant, why do you think all that happened?" I frowned, and he stopped laughing.**

**"I guess I hadn't had enough sleep, and I hadn't had any food or water since my coronation." Now Jack frowned.**

**"You haven't eaten or had anything to drink in three days?!" I frowned.**

**"I'm tired." I laid down and pulled the covers over my body. I sighed, and tried to fall asleep. **

**"No, wait, Elsa, should you eat more first? Why didn't you eat for three days?" Jack pulled me up. I winced, it hurt.**

**"I didn't bring any food with me. I couldn't thaw the berries." **

**"Elsa, you could have just asked me." He said. I turned onto my side, looking away from him. **

**"I would have helped you." He said, obviously wanting an answer. **

**"The days passed so fast. I was sad and terrified and frightened. I didn't know what to do. And then I was happy. And..." I trailed off. **

**"And what?" I bit the inside of my lip.**

**"And now, I'm not." I didn't want to look at him, he probably hated me for saying that. I waited quietly for the 'why?' but it never came. I just felt his hand rubbing circles on my back again. **

**A/N: Hi everyone! I didn't feel like writing a Jack POV this time, there just wasn't a space that fit. Anyway, I hoped you liked it, and I haven't been too dramatic. My next chapter will probably be a bit calmer. Let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa's POV

I woke up and got up. It was morning, and I could move again. I walked downstairs to find Jack sitting at the table. I breathed in quietly, undecided if I should ask him to thaw my breakfast. I wasn't sure what to do. It seemed so demanding to ask someone to thaw your breakfast for you. I sat down next to him.

"Hey Elsa. I'm going to teach you how to thaw things. We can start with these frozen berries." He gave me a handful of frozen berries. "Show me how far you can get." He smiled at me reassuringly, and I turned to the berries I held, cupped in my hands.

Concentrate. I stared down at them. How was I even supposed to begin? Melt berries. Melt. Now, or else. I'm warning you!

They stayed frozen. My hands began shaking. Melt. Melt. Just melt. I'm hungry. Please melt.

I sighed and dropped them on the table in front of Jack. He thawed them and handed them back to me.

"I think I have a better idea. Follow me." He lead me to the big doors.

"Outside?" What were we going to do outside?

"Come on." I looked around warily before I stepped outside, almost as if I was expecting someone to be there. I stepped out and closed the doors.

We walked a short distance to a lake. It was frozen over like everything else around me. Jack hopped on the ice and glided around freely. I looked at him questionly.

A/N: Just a short little cute (I hope) chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about last chapter being so short. I don't even think it was that cute. I mean, all they did was Elsa failed at thawing berries and then they walked to a frozen pond. OH, SO** ORIGINAL** AND ADORABLE! Oh well. This chapter ****_actually is adorable._**** I hope you all like it. Two more things! Okay, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. I was really nervous about ever starting a fanfic, and I didn't think anyone would notice it in the great sea** of** Jelsa (and other ROTG and Frozen crossovers) fanfics. Granted, I may have asked Mistflower21 to** look** at my story, but I really appreciate her (right Mistflower, . I am using the right** pronoun?)** taking the time out of her fanfic writing time to read my story, and to everyone else for finding this and** selecting** it out of said sea of Jelsa (and others) fanfics. Thank you!** Okay,** last thing. I haven't made them really attracted to eachother yet. Chapter nine was** supposed** to kinda show that Elsa is attracted to Jack, but Im not sure how much people noticed it. Please give me any advice you might have on making the relationship happen! :) on with the story!**

**Elsa's POV**

"Jack, I can't." I wasn't going to skate.

"Why?" He fashioned himself a clunky pair of ice skates using his cane. He slipped onto the ice and skated in a small circle. "It's easy! There's nothing to be afraid of." He beckoned me on.

I frowned. Why shouldn't I skate? I couldn't use my regular excuses.

"I never have before." That was a lie. I had skated with Anna before. She just fell over though, and vowed she would never skate again. I was never good at it anyway. I would just fall over and make a fool of myself in front of Jack. He already thought I was insane. I cringed internally when I thought of that night. I had laughed like a maniac and called him adorable. I glanced at him. Which, in fairness, he was. But now, I wanted to trust him completely and laugh and be silly around him, but I couldn't. That not who I am. Not anymore. I couldn't just snap back into who I was all those years ago.

I glanced at him. He was skating, waiting patiently for me. I formed delicate ice skates on my feet. I couldn't snap back, but I could take little steps.

Before I could change my mind, I slid onto the ice, and tapped Jack on the shoulder. He smiled, and I watched as it turned into a smirk. I turned and zipped away. The pond, or lake, was much bigger than I thought it was. I went on the opposite end of Jack, and watched him for a few seconds before gliding father away.

Eventually, I got him to the end of the length of the lake, and flew to the opposite side, the farthest I could possibly go away from him.

I smiled, breathing deeply, seeing that it would take him at least a minute to reach me from where he was. I turned around and look around me. The snow covered mountain was crowded with trees, heaped with snow. I saw some deer prints leading up to under a tree. As my gaze followed them, I noticed two deer sitting under the snowy tree. I watched as they kicked the snow aside and nuzzled the ground for their meal. I watched them intently until a noticed a squirrel to the right of me scurry up a tree. Why would it run so fast? I didn't see any other squirrels chasing it.

Then I felt strong arms around my waist. I tried to whip around, but he just pulled me to his chest.

"I caught you!." I could hear his breath pulling in and pushing out above my head. As he took a deep breath, I wriggled out of his arms. I skated a short distance away. "Hey! I just caught you, I'm not starting this game again!" I smiled lightly and spun around.

Jack's POV

I watched as she spun around and around. She finally stopped and smiled at me again. I skated up to her. While she had been spinning, I had gathered a small surprise for her.

"Hey Elsa."

"Hm?" Her smile was still on her lips. I hoped she would stay smiling.

I pushed the frozen berries I had just gathered into her hands. "You can thaw them." Her smile faded slightly. She turned her palm up and looked down on it.

"How?" She asked quietly.

"Just think of something that makes you happy." She furrowed her brow, and I lightly tapped the small space of forehead between her eye brows. "I did say happy." She closed her eyes and gently closed the berries between her palms.

I waited until she slowly opened her palm. She looked down at them and frowned.

"They're still frozen."

"It's okay. We're just practicing." She threw the berries on the ice and skated away. She stopped in the center. She tried to spin, but fell. Hard.

I skated to her and pulled her up, silently and gently. I held her hand, unsure of what to say. I stood there holding her hand, just letting her know that I was there. I looked over when I heard her gasp. Her skates had melted. She wriggled her toes.

"I don't understand." She said so softly, I almost couldn't hear her. I squeezed her hand lightly.

"Let's get back to your castle, okay?" She nodded and I thawed my skates.

When we reached her castle, Elsa laughed quietly.

"What?"

"I can see why you like being barefoot so much." I laughed. She then formed her ice heels.

"Hey! What happened to being barefoot?"

"I couldn't stand it all the time."

"But you're in your house! Who wears shoes in their house?" She shrugged.

"I always wore shoes in my house." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you are a princess."

A/N: There you are! I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it! I tried to make Jack's POV longer. I don't think it was as long as Elsa's. whatever. I'm the author, I can do whatever I want! Mwhahaha! If you don't review, I might use that power for evil! (Probably not, you should review just in case). Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Life is to short for me to spend half an hour switching between bold and regular type. You all are just going to have to deal. So, I've been thinking of writing an AU. I won't start till I'm farther through this one. What do you think about that? Mad4Disney: I'm assuming that means you like it? Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like this one. Let's get on with this story!

Elsa's POV

I smiled and joked with Jack, but underneath that, I was wondering what I had done to thaw my ice skates. I had been holding his hand, and thinking I'd like my ice skates to melt, and just, I don't know, it happened. He went outside to go to the bathroom, and I tried to thaw the berries.

I looked at them. I'd like these to thaw please. Please, I really would.

I looked down, still frozen. I sighed. At least I wasn't putting anyone in danger with my unthawable ice.

Jack trudged back in. I looked out the door behind him before it shut. It wasn't even midday. I drummed my fingers on the table. Jack tapped me lightly on the shoulder.

"I need to ask something." I inhaled sharply. What did he want from me? "Relax Elsa! I was just wondering, for you to see me, you have to believe in me. Where did you hear about me?" My breathing returned to normal.

"Mama told me and my sister a story. It was about Jack Frost, or, uhm, you. Anna just laughed and made fun of the story. But I was eager to believe that there was someone like me. Every night, I made Mama tell me a story. I don't know why was true. But- I always believed..." I sighed quietly, thinking of all the stories she told me. The magical things he would do for children, the beautiful, intricate snowflakes he gave to any adults who believed. I guessed not everything Mama had told me was true, but he did good things for the world. I only destroyed things.

I nearly killed Anna, I destroyed my relationship with Anna; I had no choice in that case, I probably would destroy myself completely one day.

"Elsa?" I forgot that Jack was still there.

"Yeah?" He sat down next to me, looking bashful.

"Can you tell me one of the stories your mother told you?" I smiled gently.

"Once, there was a boy, his name was Jack Frost," the words glided of my tongue, I knew the stories by heart. My smiled dimmed when I reached the end. "And so, he kept on creating things of great beauty for anyone and everyone. He made the world a better place, and he still does now." That's how Mama ended every story. Then she would say, 'Elsa, do you think you can do the same thing?' I wouldn't say anything, and she would tell me, 'of course you can!' No I can't.

"Elsa, can I tell you a story?" I nodded, my voice tired. "There was a girl once. She had bright blue eyes, and she loved her family. She played with her sister every day, and sometimes it seemed like every night. One night, her sister got hurt. Their parents rushed them off to heal the little girl. She was healed, but they warned the girl with bright blue eyes that her gifts could be dangerous. They made her fear her gifts, and herself. The girl separated herself from her sister, and it hurt her, but she had been told it was the best way. She grew up alone, not believing what she was was beautiful, and not believing that her gifts were beautiful. She said they were a curse. One day, the girl with bright blue eyes ran away, to make sure she was by herself forever. But a silly boy came. He tried to remind her what her gifts were, a gift, and that she and her bright blue eyes were beautiful-" tears were running down my face.

"Stop-I-"

"One day, she realized she was beautiful and she learned about her gifts and how to use them, and then she married the silly boy and they lived happily ever after forever and twenty two years extra." I nearly stopped breathing. Married? Was he teasing me? I do like him, but, I never said anything. The only time I said anything I was-confused-or something. I looked at him intently. He was smirking. I frowned. He was just joking. Then my mind turned to the other matters at hand.

Why would he say that? My gifts-no they weren't gifts! They were curses. Just stupid, awful, horrible curses! I hated them! I hated them, I hated them, I hated them! They were keeping me away from Anna and everyone I had and ever would love! I started smacking my left hand with my right. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I smacked harder and harder until Jack grabbed my arm.

"I don't want them. I just want them to go away." I whispered.

Jack's POV

I grabbed her arm, and she whispered something about her powers. I thought we were getting somewhere, but she still hated them. I would just try to keep convincing her that they were good. I would show her that they were good.

"Hey Elsa?" She looked up at me silently. "I'm going to go out for a while, okay?" she nodded. I needed to go outside, and fly around to clear my head. I slid my hand down her arm to her hand and gave it a short squeeze. I tried my best not to run out to the balcony, and flew up.

How could I show her that her powers were a gift? Maybe I could, have her make statues? Nope. That didn't make any sense. I couldn't even casually start doing it. That would be really weird.

I needed her to trust me. But how could I get her to trust me? I didn't even know who I was, what my purpose is. I, after years of wondering this in the dark of night, instinctively turned to the source of light. But instead of being able to stare at the moon and try o ask it my questions, I was nearly blinded by the sun. I stared at my hands until my vision returned to normal. The one person who could see me, didn't trust me. Or not completely.

I put my heads in my hand. I was really messing up my only chance of any sort of relationship. I put my head back up straight and ran my fingers through my hair. What sort of relationship did we have, would we have in the future? We are friends, but will we ever be more? I found myself hoping so. Elsa was amazing, and I think that, at least someday, I want to spend forever with her. But, she wouldn't live forever, I would. I frowned. It would hurt when she died. It would really hurt, but I had already gotten to close to distance myself, to not care. Even if we didn't become something more. Like I hoped we would.

Judging by the sun, about an hour had passed. I made my way back down to the castle.

Something was wrong. Everything about the castle was wrong. The walls were red and cracking.

I flew inside to find Elsa crying, curled up on the floor.

A/N: Hey! I left a cliffhanger for you all! Go ahead and see if you can correctly guess what happened. Let me know in the reviews! everything will be explained! Leave me a review! Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all so much the amazing reviews! You all made my day. I thought I was going to explode! I was coming home from babysitting (they had me sing let it go as their lullaby), and I was like, I'll see if I got any reviews before I see if Mistflower has updated (which she most certainly did. Bravo.) And then I got shocked by having twenty-three reviews instead of nine! Thank you! TFAArtFreak: You're right! I hope you like Anna! ObsessedwReading: Okay, best name ever. Thank you for reading all that and reviewing! Thank you! Mistflower21: Thank you! And I'm glad the character relations seem to make sense! I'm homeschooled, and since I spend my time reading books and watching TV/movies and then reading/writing fanfic about said books/TV/movies, I don't have a lot of relationship building in my life. You're absolutely right! ANNA IS HERE GUYS! Unless you all want an Anna POV (I don't think it would add much to the story) I wasn't going to write one. Here's your chance to ask for an Anna POV. On with the chapter!**

**Elsa's POV**

Jack left. He would be back, but I didn't know when. I frowned. What was I going to do while he was gone? My hands hurt and I didn't feel like creating something. I walked around the room out of sheer boredom. Then I heard something downstairs.

I walked downstairs. It wasn't Jack, was it? He never made a sound downstairs. I only heard him once he was upstairs. It was...

"Anna, what are you doing here?"

"Elsa, you look different! It's a good different, and this palace...It's amazing!" I breathed in deeply.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of..."

"I'm sorry-I should never had taken your glove...If I had known-" She was making her way up the stairs. I backed up.

"No-It's okay. Don't apologize, just, you should probably go, please." She tried not to look disapointed, I know the face, and she stopped approaching me.

"But I just got here." I sighed.

"You belong in Arendelle, Anna." She smiled.

"So do you!" She started walking up the steps again.

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anyone." Anna looked like she wanted to protest. I ignored her, I belonged alone. She climbed another two steps. I ran.

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"But I understand! You don't have to be alone! For the first time in forever, I will be right here!"

"Anna, go back home! Your life awaits-" I winced internally-I hoped not with Hans-"Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates." She started to speak again-"I know-You mean we'll, leave me be, I'm alone-but I'm alone and free." Or I would be soon-"Just stay away and you'll be safe from me." I turned away from Anna.

"Actually we're not." I turned to her again.

"What?" A million thoughts raced through my head. I began pacing again, I couldn't hear anything Anna was saying. Suddenly, snowflakes filled the room, swirling around and around. Twisting and pulling and pushing through the air. A blizzard.

I was talking-or yelling at this point. I wasn't even sure what I was saying, it was just the same words I heard every night.

"I CAN'T!" My powers flew out in all directions, but it finally stopped. Stopedped on the outside. There was always a storm inside. I heard someone-grunting?

"Anna are you okay?" A strangers voice asked. I wheeled around to see a man helping Anna up.

"I'm fine." She frowned at me. She hadn't ever scowled at me like that before. It hurt as much as her disappointment, but I had dealt with disappointment before. I made a monster snowman.

"Leave!" We both yelled, my voice drowned out by the monster's thunderous roar. They ran.

What had I done? What had I done? Arendelle, it was all-I had... No. I just. But- I paced the floor. This wasn't about me anymore. I wasn't abouI thawing my berries, it was about thawing all of Arendelle. I couldn't. I wanted to cry, but there wasn't time for something like that. I needed I think. To fix something. I ruined everything. I collapsed to the ground, whimpering.

"Conceal, don't feel." I whispered brokenly. Conceal, don't feel. It would just be worse for everyone else, if I, if I thought about everything I had done wrong. Conceal, don't feel.

Jack's POV

"Elsa?" No, what had happened?

"All of Arendelle is frozen. I ruined everything, Jack."

"It's okay, we will find a way." I tried to give her my hand to pull her up. She just turned away. She put her forehead to her knees and her arms over her head.

"Elsa, please don't hide your face from me." She brought her arms down, and stood up. But she covered her face with her hands. I saw her peeking out from between her fingers. "Hi." She pulled her fingers closer together and shut her eyes.

I inhaled and exhaled. Right when I was about to say her name again, she took a deep shuddering breath. She brought her hands off her face.

"I don't know what to do." She said in a small voice. I grabbed her hand and gave her a small squeeze.

"I will help you figure all of this out." She didn't look at me, but she gave me a small squeeze back.

The best thing to do for now was keep her calm and distracted. I wanted to help her with thawing the berries again, she was so close, I knew it, but she was too confused. Too disoriented.

I threw a snowball at her face. I felt kind of bad about it. I was aiming for the top of her head, but it didn't quite make it. Before I could apologize, she threw a snowball at me.

We both stood up. Soon we were throwing snowballs everywhere. I hit Elsa almost every time, and she hit me every time she threw, which wasn't nearly as much as me. It felt like she was holding something back. When I suggested we go outside, she agreed quietly.

As soon as we were outside, I formed a snowball. But I couldn't figure out where Elsa was. I turned around. And then I looked behind a tree.

I have never regretted bending over in my entire life more. Snow was in my pants. I yelped and spun aroundnight was so started I feel over. That made it worse.

"How could you do that to someone?" I asked Elsa, who was now visable. She was laughing much too hard to answer. "Drop snow down my pants? My pants." She just fell over laughing. I stood up, and saw her shoes a little ways off. I walked quietly over to them and put snow in the toes.

I walked back to her and pulled her up.

"Am-am I-" she took a deep breath. "Am I forgiven?" She finally got out. I smiled.

"Yes." She walked back over to her shoes. As soon as she put them on, her face was hilarious. "Elsa, everything okay?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded stiffly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we walked back inside the castle.

"Gotcha." I said quietly. She turned her head to one side and smiled a big, fake smile.

"What are you talking about?"

A/N: So, what do you think! Leave more of your amazing reviews! Thank you all!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi all! I wasn't going to post this till tomorrow, but I broke down and did it anyway! X-Flower-X: Aw! Thank you for reading! TFAArtFreak: I have been making plans involving Hans. I do think it's about time for her to break down and ask for help. Like legitimately ask. But sometimes I make my female characters stronger than normal human beings because I want my female characters to be as strong as the male characters. Quick warning, things are getting a little bit heavier. If at any point you think the rating should be higher, let me know. I am paranoid about that stuff. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Elsa's POV**

I was starving. As much as I wanted Jack to stay here, my stomach protested. I silently debated both sides. I had gone three days without eating much of anything. But, last time I did that, I was delirious.

I looked to the sky. The sun was almost straight up in the sky, making its way to the west. I frowned. I wouldn't bother Jack right now. I sighed. I should practice defrosting berries anyway. I walked down the stairs by myself, quietly. Jack was occupied with something in another room.

I held the berries in my hands, lightly. Happiness. I thought of my birthday when I was younger. I thought of the games I played with Anna. Anna, my heart ached. I frowned, I had to do this for her. I had to stay strong, thaw Arendelle, and stay away from her. I sighed, I didn't have an easy agenda.

Focus. It's just a problem. You are tougher than that. I thought of the dolls I used to play with. They were smaller, fabric versions of me and Anna. I used to play with Anna before I-moved into another room. I gave them both to her.

My stomach growled loudly again. I walked back upstairs to ask Jack for lunch. I found him inside his bedroom that I had re-made for him.

"Jack. I'm sorry, but I was really hungry, and I was wondering if you could get us lunch." He sighed. I don't think it's possible that my eyes widened as much as I felt that they did. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." This time his eyes widened.

"No, I was just thinking that I didn't want to leave you here alone, that hasn't gone so great the last two times." Then he smirked. "I've got an idea." He grabbed my hand and lead me out to the balcony. What was he planning?

Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Before I could react, his other arm wrapped around my knees, and I was off the ground. Before I could react to that, he was standing on the balcony railing.

"Jack! JACK, GET DOWN-" was he trying to kill me? Maybe that would stop the eternal winter. I hadn't thought of that before, but it might work. I took a deep breath. "Goodbye, thank you for everything. I really, I'm glad I met you. Goodbye." I shut my eyes, waiting for the sensation of being dropped. Instead, Jack stepped back off the railing.

"Elsa, what?! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Why are you saying goodbye?" I opened my eyes. He looked like he was going to cry.

"I thought you were going to-" he just looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "I thought you were going to drop me-and-and stop the winter." I finished shakily. Now he was starting to cry.

"You thought." He took a big breath. "You thought I was going to kill you? Drop you? Elsa, I would never-" He sucked in more air. "And you just said goodbye? You were just going to die, and, and you were-you would just let me kill you? You weren't going to fight at all?" Now I was starting to cry. "Elsa, why would you be willing to just-to just die? To let me kill you? How can you act like you're nothing?" He sucked in more air, but I could tell it took all he had to whisper. "How could you just say goodbye?" He sank to the floor, and I wrapped my arms around him shakily.

Jack's POV

I tried not to sob. How could she just do that. How could she believe that I could ever kill her? I sucked the air in and out. Elsa was crying now too.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I just, I'm sorry-" I scowled.

"Elsa, it's not about me, it's about you."

"Jack, I don't know how to fix this." She whispered. She looked at me. "Can we just go to lunch?" I breathed in and out. In and out, in and out.

"Okay." She stood up and pulled me off the floor. I slowly picked her up, and held tore tightly to my chest as I stepped onto the railing. I silently called for the wind.

"Get ready Elsa." With that, I stepped off the railing.

Elsa screamed. She put her hands around my neck, and shut her eyes tightly. I chuckled.

"Elsa, open your eyes." She stopped screaming, and slowly opened her eyes. Then she looked down.

"Ah!" She screwed her eyes shut and clung to me.

"We're almost-Here!" I landed softly on the ground next to the little bakery.

"I'm not opening my eyes, Jack." I laid her gently on the ground.

"Alright. I'll be right back." I went into the bakery and snagged some food. When I got back outside, and Elsa was in the same position.

"Hey Elsa." I helped her sit up straight. "Open your mouth."

"Wait, Jack-what?" I smiled.

"Just do it." She reluctantly opened her mouth. I put one of the small raspberry scones in. "Guess what it is." She chewed slowly, considering her options.

"A raspberry-" she swallowed-"a raspberry cookie?"

"Nope." I was shaking my head, but realized she couldn't see me, and stopped.

"Raspberry..." she puffed her cheeks out. Then she let the air out. "A raspberry scone!"

"Yep. You get a prize." Her brows furrowed.

"What?"

"You get to open your eyes." She opened her eyes.

"Oh." I handed her the bag and let her eat.

"We should probably get back. But this time I dare you to keep your eyes open." Elsa blinked several times.

"You dare me, really Jack?"

"Really." I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck again. "Let's go."

As we flew back, the sun was sinking.

"Wow..." Elsa breathed. I just smiled and slowed down, allowing her to look at the sun longer.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi all! I hope that you all liked last chapter. Was it too morbid? I really thought the idea of Jack picking up Elsa and flying and her being terrified would be great, so I started writing it. And that's just how it all happened when I wrote it down, I just thought that this was how Elsa would act. Was it too morbid? I'm really sorry if it was. Well, I hope that you all enjoy this one. I worked really hard on it, and I think that it turned out well!**

**Elsa's POV**

Jack flew back and put me down gently on the balcony. I straightened my dress and put my hand on my head to re-adjust my hair. My hair was all over the place. I tried to smooth my hair down with my hands, but it just stayed up.

Jack laughed quietly. "I'm going to go to bed. You should too." I smiled and nodded. As soon as he turned away, I ran downstairs and made a slab of ice as reflectively as I could. My hair was blown everywhere and had several pieces of leaf stuck in it. I tugged my hair down but it was still unruly. I pulled my braid out, letting my hair fall to my sides. I picked the leaf pieces out of my hair.

I watched my hands in the mirror as I braided my hair. I frosted my hair lightly, making it sparkle in the gentle moonlight. I turned to the moon and looked at it through a small window. I wondered if it could give me any of the answers I wanted to ask. I stared at it silently as the questions passed through my mind: Is Anna happy? Did she still think that Hans was her true love? Would I ever love someone who I couldn't hurt?

I heard heavy footfalls on the stairs outside. Was it Anna? Had she come back? Then I heard men's voices. I stepped back. I heard them again. I turned and ran up the stairs on the balls of my feet, reducing the noise level.

"Jack." I whispered as I started on the next set of stairs.

"There she is!" I heard the men yell, I gave up on being quiet and ran.

"Jack!" One of the men caught my wrist. "Jack!" I pulled it free and ran faster. I ran into the great room. I saw that there were two men as they spread onto opposite sides of the room.

"JACK!" I watched them as they drew nearer. I took a deep breath. "Jack, I-I need your help!"

"Elsa, behind you!" I turned and sent pointed icicles, pushing the man up against the wall. I threatened him with one icicle, holding it at his neck.

"Elsa-"

I turned to the other man. I created an ice barrier and pushed him back. I pushed him through the doors and closer to the edge of the balcony. I pushed them further and further.

"Elsa, don't be the monster they fear you to be!" I gasped and dropped my hands to my side. I turned to look at Jack, but it was Hans. I turned around searching for him. I finally saw him flying up in one of the corners. He was flying down closer to me. And then I heard him.

"Elsa! Move, Elsa, the chandelier! Elsa, move. Move, move, move, move, move, move, move!" I looked up, and I felt him push me forward. I turned and ran. I slipped.

**Jack's POV**

I walked into my room and turned to the window Elsa had made for me. The moon sat in the middle of the window. I walked to the window and slung my legs out over the window sill. I sat and stared at the moon. I asked it my questions, that I knew it could answer, but never would: What is my purpose? Was helping Elsa my purpose? What about when she could handle things by herself, do I just leave? I couldn't ever do that, I care-do I care too much? Too much to be just friends? How could we ever be more than friends?

My gaze sank downwards. If I was immortal, and she was mortal, we couldn't ever be-we couldn't ever be together really-If I wanted to-If she wanted to. She probably didn't want to. I allowed myself to be distracted and lost in my thoughts.

I came out of my daze. There was loud shouting-shouting from Elsa. I took my brain several seconds to wake up and process her words.

"Jack! Jack! Jack, I-I need your help!" I jumped up. And off the window sill. I caught myself in the air and flew back into my bedroom. I flew out of the room and into hers. She wasn't there. I stood still and listened for her voice, but there was only short little noises. I couldn't figure out where they were coming from.

I raced from the room and flew through the hallway, looking into rooms, and continuing on when I saw that they were empty.

I walked into the great room and finally saw Elsa. Elsa, and two men with raised weapons.

I flew into one of the high corners of the room to survey the situation, and try to help Elsa. I saw a man trying to sneak up closer to Elsa from behind, his crossbow raised.

"Elsa, behind you!" She created ice spikes and pushed the man up against the wall. "Elsa-" I tried to calm her down, but I stopped. She turned and pushed a barrier up against the man, pushing him back through the balcony doors, and out to the edge of the balcony.

Then another man ran in. He looked around the room with a calculating air, scrutinizing the situation. Then he changed his face, like he put on a mask. He looked desperate and trustworthy. I watched him carefully.

"Elsa, don't be the monster they fear you to be!" Elsa dropped her hands. She looked horrified. Elsa spun around. Her searching eyes finally found me. Her look of desperation was all too real compared to the other man's.

One of the men trained his crossbow on Elsa's trembling form. The man who spoke to Elsa ran over to him and shoved his crossbow up into the air. The arrow that would have hit Elsa flew into the weakest point of where the chandelier joined the ceiling.

"Elsa! Move, Elsa, the chandelier! Elsa, move. Move, move, move, move, move, move, move!" I flew down next to her and pushed her forward. She ran. She slipped. I stood, rooted to the spot.

**A/N: Okay! There you have it! I know the ending was abrupt, but it kind of had to end that way. Let me know what you think! (I apologize for the awkwardness of my Author Notes today. I don't know what happened. I was watching Parks and Recreation, and I don't know, maybe I was too distracted to focus on not being my awkward self. Do any of you watch Parks and Recreation?) Okay, here is a bonus question: Do you celebrate Halloween, and do you have a costume, and lastly, what is the costume? **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating in a couple of days, this chapter was difficult. But writing it was nice because I got to channel some feelings into my writing (I was just having one of those days with way too many feelings involved). TFAArtFreak: Thank you for reviewing! Some of you questions will be answered in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, it's supposed to show a little bit how much they depended on each other being there and not realizing it. Hopefully you'll see what I mean. Mistflower21: Thanks for continuing to read! If you're bored with it at any point because it's not AU, then you don't have to continue reading it. I always appreciate your support, though! :) Okay, on with the story!**

**Elsa's POV**

I jolted awake. I searched my surroundings, scrutinizing every dark, lonely, stone corner. I was alone, again. My heart sank. I always ended up alone.

I surveyed my surroundings again, and my eyes caught on the small, barred window. I rushed to it, and was stopped short. I looked down at my heavy hands. They were covered in some sort of metal trap connected to chains, that were connected to the floor. My heart sank lower.

I ignored the dropping sensations in my chest and got as close as I could to the window. The outside was covered in snow and ice. I watched as the snow spun in distressed circles. I tried to think of happy thoughts, to at least turn them into distracted swirls, but the snow showed my true emotions, I couldn't cover them up. It was terrifying. My gaze fell downwards again. Not even metal 'gloves' could stop this.

I looked outside again. Waiting for something. Maybe Jack could help me thaw the storm. Maybe he would burst through the swirls of upset snow. I searched for any human type of movement, but saw nothing.

Was Jack alright? I tried to remember exactly what had happened before I blacked out. Men came into my castle, and I-I nearly killed them. Hans stopped me-and Jack pushed me out from directly under the chandelier. Did that mean he was under the chandelier?

My stomach felt like it was going to cave in. I gasped in the icy air. Could he get out? Was he hurt? What would happen to him. Could he-

I looked outside and gasped in the air that was steadily growing icier, pushing out the awful thought. He was immortal, but did that mean he couldn't die? Or did that just mean he wouldn't die a natural death? A chandelier falling on him wouldn't be a-a natural death.

No. I wouldn't think about that. I wanted to wrap my arms around my waist, to warm the numb feeling in my chest. I tugged on the chains again, but I was no closer to being free.

My wrists burned when I tried tugging a third time, and I gave up. Then a new thought occurred to me. Maybe, if Jack had managed to get down here, he could hear me. Or Anna! Anna might hear me. She would get me out, wouldn't she?

My heart twisted when I thought of the alternative. What if she hates me? I've shut the door so many times, I don't know if she wanted to be let in anymore. A single tear began to roll down my cheek, and I was determined that no more would join it.

"Hello?" I called through the window. But my voice was ripped to shreds in the passionate wind.

"Someone?" I tried again, but the result was the same. I became silent. I didn't want to get any louder in case someone in the castle heard me. I stared out the window.

Could I ever make it stop?

Could anyone ever make it stop?

I breathed in deeply, trying to calm my thoughts. Jack would say that it was okay, and we could fix it.

I exhaled shakily, trying to keep my heart from dropping any deeper. It was not okay, and I wasn't sure if anyone, much less me, could fix it.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up slowly. Becoming aware that I was dreaming, and then I woke up bit by bit. I had to deliberately think through each step of moving my arms and hands to rub my face and eyes. I tried to re-adjust my legs, but I couldn't . I finally opened my eyes and looked at my legs. I had to push myself up on my arms to look more closely at my legs. I blinked. I appeared to be under a chandelier. Fortunately, I was towards the edge, and only my knees and lower were caught underneath it. My eyes darted to where the sharp center piece was, only a foot away.

I reached for my staff and melted the ice. I pushed myself off the floor, swaying only slightly when I stood up.

I had to go save Elsa. I took in a deep breath, trying to burst through my strange bubble of drowsy calm. I still felt like I could take a nap. I stretched. I had to go save Elsa. I was aware of that, but the feeling of urgency and fear was missing. I frowned.

I hit my shin with my staff, hard. And with the pain, the sense of urgency came. I struggled with walking for a few feet before I called for the wind.

My flying was haphazard at best, and flying closer to the blizzard panicked wind wasn't helping. Each inch was a struggle, and I felt like the little energy I had wouldn't be enough.

Then I thought of Elsa, and I wondered where she could be. She was most likely terrified. Unless, unless she had gotten away. I frowned. But she wouldn't just leave me there. She would let me know where she had gone.

I shook my head, trying to remove the curling fog from the memories of the night before. She had slipped. The men must have gotten her. I flew faster, forcing my flight pattern to become more even and direct with all the willpower I had.

A harsh wind came from the southwest and knocked me down to the ground. Pain zapped through my legs when they hit the ground, the air was knocked out of me.

I pushed through my exhaustion and pain, knowing that I would rest later. I forced my breaths to come in and out regularly. I stood up and summoned the wind again, rushing up into the swirling air streams.

I flew faster and faster, until I had reached the castle. I stared at how heavily the snow covered each house, and the castle. I looked at all the snow swirling in the air. In that moment, I knew I couldn't do anything about this if I wanted to, it would be up to Elsa. I frowned at my staff, I was just moral support.

I flew closer to the ground, the air more gentle there. I looked all around me, trying to figure out where Elsa would be. I looked to the castle. Would she be somewhere in there? The men who had come where trying to kill her, or, or at least two of them where. I frowned at the memory of the third man. He had saved Elsa's life, but he could have pointed the crossbow elsewhere. What was his motive?

I finally caught sight of a row of a dozen or so barred windows. My breath shook itself out of me. That's where Elsa would be. I ran, fighting the wind, to the one farthest right, and moved on to the next one, searching every corner for her.

I moved onto the second to last window, wondering if I was wrong, if they had taken her somewhere else. Then I saw something icy blue in the window to my left.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey all! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry about how long it took me to update. I am working on more chapters so hopefully I can update tomorrow. Or even before then, and then tomorrow. Do you all celebrate Thanksgiving? I love mashed potatoes. They are my favorite food. :D So Thanksgiving is almost the best day ever for me. I hope you all have a great day, and forgive me for taking forever to update! TFAArtFreak: I hope you like this chapter, thank you so much for leaving a review for me on the last chapter! I really appreciate any feedback, because it convinces me that I shouldn't just give up on the story. Okay, let's get on with the story! **

**Elsa's POV**

"ELSA! ELSA! ELSA! ELSA!" I finally heard the yells. I looked up. Jack was right there, standing next to me. I frowned, why hadn't I heard him before? He looked relieved when I looked up at him, but only for an instant.

"We've got to get you out of here." I should have tried to come up with something, but I let my emotions get in my way again. I wanted tell him thank you, but he was looking at my hands. I wanted him to look at me, my face. I wanted to touch his face, and catch his attention. I started to reach up, but the dragging noise of chains reminded me fully of my situation again. I couldn't even wipe away the tear that was turning to ice on my cheek.

"Yes." I replied weakly.

"Hey, did they hurt you? Can you stand?" I stood up again, I hadn't even realized I had sat.

"I'm okay." It was silent for several minutes.

"Elsa, you need to freeze the metal-" he hesitated for a second. "gloves." I frowned I wasn't sure if I could.

Then I sighed. I hated me. I couldn't summon enough emotion to feel compelled to tell Jack how much I really liked him. But I couldn't push them far enough away to reason.

I stared at the frost that was now creeping up my gloves. It wasn't mine. I looked up at Jack, he was pointing his staff straight at them. I pushed my thoughts aside. I would do this, I liked Jack, or loved him or something, but I wasn't just going to be saved. I could create a whole ice castle by myself after trudging up a mountain, I could freeze gloves.

I heard footsteps. I took a deep breath and pushed all I had into those gloves. The metal cases broke in half. I grabbed Jack's hand and pushed him to the window. He stopped when I stayed inside.

"Keep going." I iced the door shut, and squeezed through the widest bar space in the window. And then all my determination was gone again. The wind whipped around me, and I knew that this cold was way below freezing. Jack stood next to me, looking just as overwhelmed. I frowned. I had to find Anna, and see if she was okay. Was she, had I hurt her?

I didn't even look back at Jack. I knew I didn't want to drag him along on my mission. It was my fault that this had happened, I would find him after I checked on Anna. I pushed on towards the front of the castle. Anna wouldn't let Hans just attack me. She wouldn't.

"Elsa?!" I heard his voice, quieter than I knew he was really shouting, through the wind. I kept pushing forward. I hoped he wouldn't try to fly in this blizzard. My blizzard.

Suddenly, I saw someone.

"Anna?!" I yelled? But it was Hans.

"Queen Elsa! You have to stop this storm."

"Tell my sister I love her!" I couldn't take this. I had to go, Jack would find me, if he wanted to.

"Anna came back cold, she said that you had struck her with her powers. Elsa, your sister is dead." The words hit me full force, and then sunk in as I sunk to the ground. I heard the sound of metal, lighter and swifter than the chains from earlier.

**Jack's POV**

"ELSA!" She couldn't hear me. I could hardly hear myself over this storm. Had she been blown away? What had happened. She was standing right next to me, I would have heard her scream, or yell, if something happened...

The blizzard got stronger, it pushed me against me, stinging my eyes. I forced several steps forward, but the wind worked against me. I walked more to the left, and the wind worked against me more. I pushed to the right, but the wind pushed back. Everywhere I went, the wind pushed against me, even when I turned around.

I closed my eyes, trying to sense were Elsa was. It didn't work. I kicked the ground in frustration.

That was a mistake. I fell backwards, landing on the soft snow. I stayed there for several minutes. I closed my eyes, and opened them. There was an scream. I sat up, the blizzard was gone.

Then I saw Elsa, several yards away. She was clutching a frozen statue. I followed the her hand, which was pointed up, as forcefully as the frozen "No!" on her lips. A man was sitting on the ground, a broken sword in his hand, and shards laying around him on the ground.

I flew next to her, and tried to pull her away gently. She ignored me and clung to the girl statue. "Elsa?" She didn't turn around, but the man laying on the ground did. His eyes narrowed. He stood slowly, still staring at me. I frowned at him, and turned back to Elsa.

Then something amazing happened. The statue came to life. She took a breath, and lowered her hand. Elsa looked up.

"Anna!" Elsa wrapped her arms around the girl, Anna. Her sister, I had learned. They hugged and then Elsa pulled apart and then grinned shortly at me.  
"Wait, that's it!" She turned back to Anna. "Love! Love thaws!" I watched as she spread her arms and closed her eyes. The snow flew up, from everywhere. It flew into the air, swirling, and then combined into one giant snowflake. The snowflake disintegrated into thousands of little sparkles which vanished before they hit the ground.

The girls hugged and jumped up and down, squealing. Then Anna, walked over to the man with the broken sword. She said a couple of words, turned, turned back, and punched him, knocking him into the water surrounding the boat. The townspeople cheered loudly.

I watched the girls giggle and go walk inside the castle, after Elsa gave a little snowman his own little snow cloud.

I followed slowly at first, but then turned back to fish the sputtering redhead out of the water. Like I thought, I could grab his arm. I yanked him out of the water, and pulled him onto the boat, right next to a guard.

"Who are you?!" The man yelled. The guard turned and grabbed his arm. "But, no, there's a guy. He, he can fly? Who is he?" I winked at him, and the guard muttered something about the youngest in the family is always the craziest. He was shoved into a cell, headed back to the Southern Isles.

I found Elsa, and waited for her to finish cutting off relations with an outraged duke. He huffed his way onto a boat, and Elsa turned towards me.

"Hey! You figured it out!" I shouted.

"Yes." She sighed and looked back at her sister who was talking to a blonde man.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and put my hand on her shoulder.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the cliff-hanger. But that makes sure I will update again soon. Leave me a review, let me know what you think! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There isn't much more to say! TFAArtFreak: I promised I would post again! SureSnowflake: I'm not sure what the 'aww come on!' is in response to, but I'm sorry? Okay, and anyways-Oh my gosh! I freak out when I recognize someone who I know also read some of the fanfics I read. Isn't that cool? :) I hope you like this chapter. Leave more reviews! :D**

**Elsa's POV**

I looked back at Jack. I cleared my throat.

"Um. I don't know. It's just-" I turned to look back at Anna. I heard Jack sigh.

"Elsa?" I turned back to him, but studied my shoes instead. They sparkled in the summer afternoon light.

"She says she forgives me, but I'm not sure. I pushed her away so many times. Ever since she was little. I hurt her everyday, when she needed me most. How can someone just forgive that?" I turned to look at Anna, but she was kissing the blonde. I turned back to my shoes. Their sparkle almost visibly dulled.

"Let's go inside." Was all he said. He had avoided my question, not suprising, I suppose. I turned to the castle, and smiled at everyone as I passed. It was exhausting. I was already really worn out.

"Your Majesty!" I turned to look at one of the servants, who took care of me since I was little. Kai. He was very nice.

"Yes?" I aimed for eye contact, but he ducked his head.

"Please, would you consider going to your room? You need your sleep, after all of this. I can guarantee you'll be left alone." I looked down at my shoes briefly, but immediately looked back. A queen wasn't supposed to be bashful, or, or embarrased.

"I was planning to finish some work in my study."

"Excuse me, your majesty, I really must agree with Kai. You can't possibly work at this level." I turned around slowly. This time I did make eye contact. It was Gerda. Oh no. Maybe I could get around Kai, but Gerda? No, she would never back down. Despite what it sounded like, it was not a suggestion. Jack was trying his hardest to keep from laughing off to my side.

"Thank you." I nodded to Gerda, and then to Kai. All this turning was making my head spin. I turned back to the stairs, sending Jack a glare as I did. I walked up them, wishing the castle wasn't filled with all these people so I could run, instead of keeping up my dignified pace.

Finally, I made it to the blue doors. I took a deep breath, and opened them. I walked to my bed, but Jack flew over before me. He sat down, and leaned his staff against the bedside table. I stood next to the bed.

"Hey, come sit down." I clenched my jaw so I wouldn't yawn.

"No, I'd rather stand." Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Elsa, your servants were right. You need to rest."

"No, no, you wanted to talk. I'm fine, that can wait till tonight."

"At least sit down. Your legs must be tired. You've been standing and running almost all day. And the sleep you got the night before was because you were knocked out. You really have to rest."

"I don't think-"

"Fine. Fine. I didn't want to do this, but you've forced me." He stood up. I took several steps back. I wasn't sure what he was going to do. He started walking around the bed. My eyes widened, whatever it was that he was doing, he wasn't joking about it. I jumped onto the bed.

"I'm on! I'm on!" I kicked my shoes off the bed. Jack laughed loudly.

"I was just going to pick you up-" he laughed again. "and put you on the bed." I frowned.

"Oh."

"What did you think I was going to do?" This time I laughed.

"I don't know, I'm too tire-" I stopped myself midsentence.

"Ha ha! She admits it!" He sat down next to me on the bed. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, brushing off his joke. I blinked, and my eyes stayed closed longer than I meant them to. I forced them open. Jack was smiling at me.

"Is everything alright?" I frowned.

"I don't know. I'm just worried that maybe-" I didn't clench my jaw in time, and yawned. When I opened my eyes, I was leaning back against the pillows. Jack was stilll smiling at me. I decided to pretend that I didn't just yawn. Yawning was normal anyways.

"Maybe Anna is mad at me. Or her feelings are still hurt. I think-I-Uh-" I yawned again.

**Jack's POV**

Elsa yawned and closed her eyes. I counted to ten under my breath. She didn't open her eyes.

I looked at her. She looked calm, finally. She smiled slightly in her sleep. I looked away, it would be creepy if I kept watching her.

I got off the bed, moving slowly enough that the bed hardly moved. I walked to the window. There were people wandering about, they all looked happy. I hoped everything would stay that way. That Elsa wouldn't panic and run away again. I turned back to her quickly. She still looked calm. I hoped she would stay that way.

I looked out onto the sky. The sun was there still, I wished that the moon was there. Not like it would answer any of my questions. What was my purpose now? I was her friend, but she didn't need me hanging around all the time. She had a kingdom to run, she had her purpose. She had always had a purpose, she just hadn't realized she was ready for it.

I frosted the window pane, and created a frownie face with my fingers. I sighed and changed the frown to an open smiley face. Elsa didn't need me drawing frownie faces on her windows. I thawed the frost.

"Love?" I asked quietly, just below a whisper. Why hadn't I thought of that? I guess I couldn't think of love really. I hadn't had anyone to love before. Now, I had Elsa. I loved her-a-lot. I guess. How would I ever tell her?

I would figure it out eventually. I had years and years and years of time to figure just about everything out. I had a purpose. I knew I did, most of the time. I just wish someone would tell me, for sure. Or I could have a job. It was really hard to get hired for anything when no one could hear you or see you.

I sighed.

I was bored. I really didn't want to be bored. I really, really, really didn't want to. I had been bored for at least a hundred years. I could be bored for another hour.

Even if I really, really didn't want to.

I turned back towards Elsa. She was still sleeping. I wondered if I could leave for a little while. Or, leave the bedroom, rather. I could wander around Arendelle. Or I could try to get someone else to believe in me. There were a lot of kids around here, I could throw a snowball and start a snowball fight...But Elsa had just thawed all of Arendelle. She was probably sick of the snow.

I looked at Elsa again. I walked over, and carefully tucked her under the blankets. She stirred slightly. I stopped moving, even breathing.

Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up. PLEASE don't wake up.

She just settled deeper into the cushions. A smile of relief spread across my face. I looked at my reflection in her mirror. I looked like a maniac. At least no one could see me.

I opened the door gently, slowly.

"Hey! I'm Olaf, what's your name?" I froze. "Uhm. Hello?" I turned to see a snowman smiley even more goofily than I had been seconds ago.  
"Oh, hey, I'm Jack."

"Hey Jack! Do you know where Anna is?" I shook my head.

"Hey, uhm, Olaf, you think you can be quiet?" His goofy grin didn't change.

"Why?"

"Elsa is asleep in here."

"Oh. Why?"

"Uh, because she is tired."

"Oh, why?"

"Just because she had a long day. I really need you to be quiet now, alright?"

"Wh-" then he froze, nodded, and toddled off. I slid back into the room. I really hope no one saw that.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! It was soooooo much fun to write. Please write more reviews. They're so encouraging! Thanks, bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey all! Are you looking forward to Thanksgiving? I AM! :D Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy today's chapter. I don't feel like my work has been it's best today, but I really, really hope you like it. Geminigate: Thank you! Hope you enjoy it! TFAArtFreak: Yup. You think he'll tell Anna? Well, that totally didn't influence my chapter writing at all. ;) firenijafox: Thank you, glad it's not boring. Yup Olaf see's him. Who else will? *wiggles eyebrows***

**Elsa's POV**

I slowly woke up, I could sense the early evening light through my eyelids. I finally peeled them open. Jack wasn't sitting next to me like he had been. I looked around the room as quickly as I could, but I was still half asleep. I wanted to collapse into my pillows, but I needed to know where he was.

Had he just left? I thought-I knew he was my friend. And I thought that maybe we would be more. No, I never really thought it, I just...hoped. That's different isn't it?

I finally collapsed back into my pillows. I can't lie to myself. It wasn't just some crazy hope dream thing. I had really thought-hadn't he? I mean, I thought he had shown signs, of some sort. Maybe I could lie to myself. If I really hoped-I could pretend I saw.

The door swung open.

"Hey Elsa!" I sat up quickly. It was Olaf.

"Oh, hi Olaf." I rubbed my temples. I was still exhausted.

"You're awake! Jack said you were sleeping. He told me to be quiet, so I went downstairs. I wanted a snack, so I was going to get some cheese, but then I remembered that I don't even eat at all!" He laughed.

"You saw Jack?"

"Yeah. why?"

"Is he downstairs?"

"No." Where did he go? Did he...

"Did he leave?"

"No, he's right behind you!" I bit my lip while Olaf laughed his laugh. I focused on it for several minutes. Only he could laugh that way.

I wasn't sure. Should I turn around? How much had he heard? What had he thought he had heard? Did he think I wanted him to leave? Was he still there? I felt a hand land on my shoulder. It was very gentle, but firm. Reassuring.

"Elsa?" I took in a deep breath. "Elsa?" I wanted to turn around. I wanted to turn around so badly, but I was just so confused. I would just start crying if I did. Or, crying enough that people could tell. Already a tear had slipped down my cheek and snowflakes had started to fall.

"Elsa? Jack's trying to talk to you, why aren't you turning around?" I moved my hand a couple of inches, and I heard ice crunching softly. I turned my hands into fists and clenched the iced bedspread between my fingers.

"Turn around. Just turn around. Why aren't you turning?" I wished it was as simple as Olaf made it sound. But, it wasn't. There were too many emotions. I took in several sharp breaths.

Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Those words, the words of my father, were the only familiar thing right now. My hands unclenched. I calmed my features while every emotion churned inside. It was easier. It was better if they didn't know my fear. My pain. I couldn't push that on to Jack, or Olaf. He was oblivious though. The snowflakes stopped falling. I reigned my powers back in. I needed to seem calm. I hoped I could even pull off happy.

Jack's hand disappeared. I didn't let my brows furrow. I didn't bite my lip. I would be calm. I would be okay. Everything would be okay.

Jack walked around the bed. He kneeled by the bedside, his face landing right in my vision, blocking out Olaf, and the blue door.

"Elsa?" His brows were furrowed.

"Yes?" I sat up straight again.

"I was just on the balcony. How did you sleep?" I almost frowned. I almost did. I had been expecting him to ask me if I was alright. How could he so easily break my calm?

"I slept fine, thank you." Jack looked down, and muttered something under his breath. I tried to read his lips, but he moved them so quickly. He jerked his head up, and almost caught me staring at him.

"Good." He only said that one word, and sat there for many minutes. "Excuse me." He stood up and swiftly left the room.

**Jack's POV**

I found a window and flew out. I kept on flying until I was alone, but still not far from the castle or it's surrounding town. I dropped down onto the ground.

I drew frost patterns on the ground. Nothing at first. Just swirls. Then I drew a heart. I tried to draw Elsa, but failed. I looked at the heart again. I stamped on in. The ice on the grass crunched and melted underneath my bare foot. The heart had a hole in in. A big gaping hole.

I lied down on the ground, not bothering to melt any of the frost. I tried to think, but there was too much to think. I tried to switch off the thoughts. But even though I stared at the clouds, looking like I didn't have a care in the world, I did.

Namely, Elsa.

Then I heard footsteps. I leapt off the ground and grabbed my staff, flying up into a tree. I didn't need to feel another person go through me now. I didn't need to feel more empty than I did right now.

"He was right here, Anna, I saw him come this way." I turned my gaze to the people walking to were I had just been sitting.

"Who was just here, Olaf?" Oh. Not people, person and snowman.

"Jack." Anna, shook her head.

"Who is Jack? What does he have to do with Elsa?" Olaf started to speak, but Anna stopped him. She looked at the frost swirls. She bent down, and one of her red braids fell in front of her face. She pushed it back and turned to the heart. She went down on her knees, and stared at it for several moments. Then she traced it. She turned back to the frost swirls. Then she whispered something.

She turned back to Olaf.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Just look for him, he's a regular person.

"No, I don't think-" She turned around, and looked straight at me. "Jack-" She turned back to the heart "Frost." When she turned back to me she was smiling.

I frowned. I wasn't expecting her too see me, but I guess my white hair wasn't really that great of camoflauge. And that didn't usually stop people. They didn't see me. Ever, at all. Not until Elsa. Or Olaf. Maybe this would become a normal thing. I flew down.

"That's me!" I smiled. She could see me! But this time, I was going to play it cool. I bowed. "At your service."

She smiled really big.

"Oh, my, gosh! Jack Frost! My mom used to tell me stories! The winter spirit, right? Did you come to check out the competition? You better watch out for Elsa, she-but you've already met her, haven't you?" Finally, she stopped talking.

"Yes. I've met Elsa." I couldn't bring myself to say more.

"Olaf says your her friend, did you meet her when she was up on the mountain?" She rocked back and forth on her heels. I gritted my teeth.

"Yes, I think-We're friends." I forced a smile, but then I looked at Olaf. He was laughing, quietly at first. But, his laugh was too loud to be quiet for long. I smiled, for real this time. Even though I was hurting on the inside. Too many emotions.

Anna smiled widely, but then looked back down at the frost heart again.


	20. Chapter 20

hey all! Just a short little update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed; ProGamer: Thanks! Geminigate: :D hope you enjoy this chapter! Mistflower21: That's alright, and I'm not sure if it'll be over yet... That lleads me to ask you all, how interested are you in a sequel/really just me continuing the story? I think I want some more things to happen, and then there will be a sequel if more than three people say that they are insterested. Alrightyyy, enjoy the chapter!

He raced out of the room. I had to shut him out. Just like I had with Anna. It was for his own good. He shouldn't spend so much time with me. I'm poisonous. I hurt everything I touch.

I heard a knocking at the door. Anna's knock.

"Come in!" She didn't skip in like normal. She walked in slowly, and calmly sat on my bed.

"Hey Elsa." I smiled, just a little.

"Hi Anna." She smiled widely, but then stopped again.

"Look, I met Jack." She paused, but not long enough for me to catch my breath and speak. "And, I think you've hurt him. Are you shutting him out too Elsa?" Her tone was gentle, but her words stung. Could she see through me that easily?

"No, Anna." She shook her head gently.

"Elsa, why? What are you protecting him from this time? I understand now why you did what you did before, but what's wrong now? Why can't you be happy together?" She stood up as she spoke, her hands clenched into fists. I studied her strength on the matter. She wasn't going to back down on this.

"I-I have too many-I'm afraid I'll hurt him. Whenever he touches me, my heart-all my emotions, they go crazy. I feel happy. But I don't know, I'm sometimes almost-I'm always confused, and everything's so different and unfamiliar, and it's-I don't want to hurt him."

"Elsa, you already have." I sucked in breath, what did she mean? "He likes you, and he doesn't know what to do with you shutting him out like that. It hurts when you do that, Elsa, it hurts. And you're supposed to feel that way, confused, and happy, and nervous!" I let go of the breath I forgot I was holding.

"Oh." Anna smiled and hugged me

"Now go get him!" She skipped out of the room. From behind the door I could hear her sing, "TRUEEEEE LOVEEEEEE!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey all! I fixed the last chapter, really sorry about that, and how long it took to fix it! I'm not certain about who reviewed when, so I'm just going to say, thank you so so much for the reviews, and I'm so excited that I know have fifty! Fifty-two, in fact. I'm really excited that some of you are interested in a sequel. As for now, this is another little short chapter with just Elsa's POV. I promise we'll get Jack back into the rotation soon. Okay, hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

**Elsa's POV**

I cautiously left my room. Every servant smiled and curtsied, or bowed as I passed. I bobbed my head in return and continued moving before I lost all my willpower.

Was Jack outside? I wasn't sure were else he could be... I walked out into the garden. I notice a plant dripping. It hadn't rained, and it was much too late for any morning dew. Did Jack freeze that, recently? I pushed further into the garden, I found no more clues, but went with my heart. I tried to think about what I would say, plan my words, but nothing seemed right.

Suddenly, the grass made crunching noises as I walked. I looked down. There was a frost swirl. I looked up slightly, and spotted several more. But then there was another shape. I came closer to inspect it. It looked like a triangle, but when I walked closer, I could see that it was a heart. A heart with a big, gaping hole in the center.

I gasped a little bit. Did he mean...that about me? Had I really caused him that much pain? I sighed. It would be selfious to believe he meant that about me, but, it would match up with what Anna said.

I suppressed a sigh. Having emotions was exhausting. I needed to make something. I closed my eyes and raised my hands. When I opened them, there was a large heart standing in front of me.

I tried to frost some designs on it, but they weren't nearly as beautiful as Jack's. I puffed my cheeks out in frustration. Where was he anyway?

Then I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I turned around slowly. I focused on his beautiful blue hoodie, I wasn't sure I could look at him right now. I tried to push some words out of my mouth, but my throat was too tight. If my heart could lead me to him, maybe I should continue to do what it tells me, for now at least.

I swallowed. I pulled my heavy arms up from my sides, and wrapped them around Jack. I heisitated for a minute before laying my head down on his chest and closing my eyes. Slowly, I felt his arms wrap around me. We both just stood there, breathing. It felt right to be standing there in his arms. All my uncertainty left me, and I felt safe. For once, I felt protected, I wasn't the one protecting.

Slowly, once I felt completely calm, I let go, and drew back. I still didn't look at him, but held out my hand. He grabbed it, and we stood there, and watched the sun set.


End file.
